


I can't set myself on fire

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Castiel is ocean, Dean is the sun, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluffy Ending, Global Warming, Global warming dynamics, M/M, One Shot, Quick Romance, Supernatural Elements, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean isn't...Normaland everything he ever does is runs from it. State to state with no real destination. It isn't till he picks up a hitchhiker that he finds where he's been running to all along.





	

  
  
   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 _“-And scientists are reporting high heat waves and ocean levels are on a rise. Global warming is becoming a serious threat to the earth-”_ The radio played in the car.

 

The brunette young adult tossed his bags into the back of his car from the front door of a burning house, tossing them without much care into the open trunk. The house was a blazed as he casually collected his things, his gloves sometimes slipping and catching way too large for the young man’s slender arms.

 

He gave the house a slight glance, seeing if he was forgetting something before he tossed the remainder of his stuff towards the car before walking back into the fire. He collected a small picture frame about to be consumed by the flames. 

The teen’s green eyes slid over the photo before he shoved it into his jean pocket. Walking out of the fire consumed house, the teen slid his keys into the lock before locking the door. 

 

The door collapsed once he walked away, tossing the remainder of his stuff from the floor into the car before getting in and driving off.

 

The teen didn’t glance at the house that collapsed into itself from the hot flames, and he barely acknowledged the fire department that drove to the single house in the field. Once abandoned, and now ash.

 

The teen placed a cigarette to his lips before he pulled off the silk gloves from his hand lightly touching his fingers to the tip as the cigarette caught flames. The teen shook his hand putting out the flame that seemed to just happen from his skin before sliding his mitten back on.

 

This was the life of the boy of flames.

 

Always getting more powerful.

 

Always getting hotter.

 

Always on the run.

 

Always alone.

 

The boy ran fingers through his brown hair before he moved the cigarette away from his lips to blow out the smoke that felt almost better than oxygen. His life was a bunch of pitstops. Quick fixes to get money, burn the DNA evidence and run.

 

Nothing else.

 

However…

 

...Today was the one day that changed.

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**The one day that changed:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The fire teen drove in the dark on the long stretch of freeway, he didn’t have a particular destination and he was sure he crossed a state line by now. He just drove till he decided he didn’t... _want_ to anymore.

 

He barely noticed the teen holding out his thumb on the side of the road the second they heard the roar of a firey engine in the dark and silent night. The green eyes eyed the hitchhiker he could barely make out behind the young adult's black hoodie. He pulled over which the man gratefully ran to the car getting in.

 

“Thanks.” The young adult spoke to the driver. The hitchhiker looked at him his eyes a beautiful blue, almost like the ocean. “I didn’t think anyone would pick me up.”

 

“Because you look like a serial killer with your hoodie.” The driver spoke starting the car. “Got to drop the hood to get a ride from people. You're cute enough to get a ride if you do.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The young adult hummed eyeing the driver.

 

“Going anywhere in particular?” The driver spoke picking up a cigarette, but then remembered he couldn’t exactly flame on in front of the human, and grudgingly thumbed at it. The blue eyes took in the driver's gloves in the middle of summer. They reminded him of...victorian silk gloves. Very feminine for a man who wasn’t at all feminine.

 

“No.” The blue eyed hitchhiker spoke.

 

“Good, I’m going that way too.” The driver spoke, the blue-eyed man relaxed into the chair putting his feet on the glove department as he focused on the locket on his neck. “...I’m dean by the way.”

 

The blue eyed hitchhiker turned to him.

 

“Castiel.” The hitchhiker responded before slowly focusing back on his locket. “...You can smoke if you want, you don’t have to hold back for me.”

 

“...I don’t have a light-” Dean started but Castiel beamed already holding out a lighter. Dean gladly accepted the flame which the flame seem to swell with life being so close to Dean. Castiel closed the lighter tossing it back into his pocket. “How old are you anyways?”

 

“Sixteen or Seventeen.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“You don’t remember?” Dean asked.

 

“Never really need to if you never celebrate it.” Castiel turned to him amused.

 

“...Point taken.” Dean stated. “But come on, when’s your birthday?”

 

“January 24, 1999,” Castiel spoke but Dean seemed surprised.

 

“That’s my birthday,” Dean commented as Castiel beamed to him.

 

“No way.” Castiel laughed.

 

“It’s true.” Dean smiled. “I’m born on January 24, 1999.”

 

“Let me see your ID.” Castiel held out his hand but Dean never reached for it.

 

“I don’t have one, but I swear. I promise. I’m born on January 24, 1999.” Dean chuckled as Castiel eyed him putting his hand down smiling. “...You’re eighteen by the way.”

 

Castiel turned to look at him smiling softly taking in the information before glancing down at the locket.

 

“I was a couple years off.” Castiel laughed.

 

“You were.” Dean laughed as Castiel continued to watch him.

 

“Are you running or lost?” Castiel commented.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Anyone who doesn’t care where they are going is running from something or they lost something.” Castiel hummed. “Which one are you?” Dean didn’t say anything blowing out smoke. “...I lost someone.”

 

“...” Dean turned to him.

 

“Not really...lost...I just...never found them yet to lose them.” Castiel shrugged playing with the locket.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Castiel slightly stuttered shyly.

 

“Try me,” Dean asked as Castiel realized Dean wasn’t kidding as Castiel sighed.

 

“...Do you believe….in fate? Soulmates?” Castiel asked.

 

“No. You don’t believe in that crap.” Dean scoffed.

 

“It’s not like that. This...this is real.” Castiel turned away to look at the locket on his chest. “...There’s someone out there. Someone who...was literally born to be my other half...I just got to find them...before it’s too late.”

 

“It’s not the end of the world, kid.” Dean chuckled as Castiel turned to look at him.

 

“Who knows the world's getting hotter, the water levels rising...It might just be.” Castiel mumbled as the car grew quiet, Dean put his cigarette into the ashtray as Dean pulled into a hotel. “Trying something?” Dean said nothing but he could tell Castiel was only teasing.

 

“I’m tired. I’m getting a room for the night. You want to share?” Dean asked Castiel smiled at him softly at that.

 

“...I haven’t slept in an actual bed for a while.” Castiel spoke as Dean got out of the car before opening his wallet and pulling out a couple twenty dollar bills.

 

“Thrift store is across the street at the shopping center. Saw it driving in. Forty bucks for whatever you want. Forty for food from whatever’s over there, and some cigarettes for me. Just come to the front and I'll leave you a key.”

 

“How do I know you aren’t trying to ditch me?” Castiel asked. “I can take a hint.”

 

“If I wanted you gone, you’d be gone,” Dean spoke as he ushered him away. Castiel smiled before he walked towards the shopping center. Dean moved to go pay for the hotel.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean came out of the shower, moving into the room with a towel around his waist and the silk gloves on his hands as he looked through one of his bags, pausing softly when his eyes fell onto the small picture in a metal frame. Dean faced it down in the bag, before hesitantly snatching it up glancing down at it. Taking in the faces on the frame, before the door opened. Dean turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway holding a couple bags.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Castiel joked as he tossed Dean a pack of cigarettes which he grabbed. “I didn’t know what you liked.” Castiel put a couple bags on the table, before going through them, he pulled out a couple chocolate bars and chips.

 

“What did you get yourself?” Dean asked as Castiel pulled out some clothes from the bag.

 

“Clothes that fit.” Castiel hummed sniffing the clean clothes, able to get a bunch on discount with also a bag to carry them all in. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Dean spoke as Castiel went to lay on his own bed. Castiel buried his face into the pillow as Dean slowly started to dress.

 

“...Why do you wear silk gloves?” Castiel gloves as Dean put on his underwear, Dean eyed him to notice Castiel was watching him. Dean said nothing.

 

“My current fetish,” Dean stated sarcastically as Castiel snorted before he laid back in the bed staring at the ceiling.

 

“I could fall asleep right now,” Castiel stated as Dean moved to lay in his own bed.

 

“Go shower and change. You smell homeless.” Dean commented as Castiel turned to look at him before breaking into happy laughter.

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke getting up as he moved with his new clothes to the bathroom. Dean happily sank into his own bed, burying his face into his pillow, happily sinking into a deep sleep as the shower kicked on.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean shot awake when loud whimpers made Dean sit up to see Castiel in bed whimpering, as he was covered in sweat. Dean sighed as he sat up moving to Castiel.

 

“Hey, wake up. You’re having a-” Dean stopped when he noticed a thick amount of water on the floor. Dean glanced down at the floor cursing trying to see there was a thick flood on the floor, ankle high. Dean moved to Collect his bags from the floor, he placed them on the table in the room before he moved to Castiel. “Hey Castiel, the rooms flooded-” Dean stopped when he felt water hit his face. Dean looked around for the water drop before...he realized….the water hadn’t _fallen_ onto his face. Dean had walked into a _floating raindrop_.

 

Dean looked surprised as Castiel continued to sweat and mumble before he suddenly shot awake, the water falling to the floor like it was raining as Dean fell in surprise. Castiel looked at him in shock as Dean backed away, before quickly moving to grab his stuff.

 

“D-Dean! Dean wait!” Castiel panted moving to follow Dean as Dean moved to the door when Castiel moved in front of him blocking the door. Dean panted when Castiel touched his arms. 

No clothes blocking it.  


No cover...

 

Skin to skin contact...

 

Dean looked fucking freaked, and for good reason too. He hasn’t...been able to touch someone since he was ten.

“I should have told you I’m a freak. I-I’m sorry. B-But I can explain. I can control water. I have learned to control it b-but when I sleep I lose control and lately I’ve been getting worse and worse waking up with more and more water.” Castiel continued.

 

Dean was panting looking at Castiel’s hands, he could feel Castiel’s soft touch, his thumbs trying to comfort him.

 

“P-Please don’t run, I-I...I’m so sorry..” Castiel whispered as Dean backed away out of his touch. Castiel looked like he was going to cry. “...Please you're the only person...to see me as a person…Not some homeless kid, not some pathetic little thing you can take advantage of…And I don’t know you very well...but...I feel...a connection you know...like I can trust you...like you get me.”

 

Dean said nothing, as Castiel moved to grab his stuff in silence.

 

“...This is your room. I’ll go.” Castiel sniffed a mess as he wiped his tears. “...Thank you for...everything...and I’m sorry.” Castiel moved to leave when a light came on which made Castiel turn back to face him...but it...wasn’t a light.

 

Castiel stood in shock as he stared at...Dean...on fire…

 

“Dean?!” Castiel dropped his stuff and moved to Dean but...stopped when he noticed the fire was coming off dean’s skin...Castiel glanced down to see Dean was slowly moving his bare hand and the flames followed.

 

“This is why the gloves,” Dean spoke. “...for some reason I don’t burn fabric on my skin...but...everything else burns...everything.” Dean softly placed a picture frame into Castiel’s hand as Castiel’s abilities extinguished the hot frame. 

Castiel eyed the black covered glass in the frame, before washing it off. Seeing a family with a small ten-year-old boy, they were smiling and laughing while the young child was held close.

“...One of the last photos we took before the fire…I lost everything...even them.” Dean confessed sadly.

 

Castiel said nothing looking at the photo, before glancing up he placed it on the bed.

 

“...I kill everything I touch.” Dean looked down at his hand shaking, as Castiel took his hands and the flame disappeared like it was never there.

 

“Look at me. Dean, look. You didn’t kill me.” Castiel stated as Dean said nothing. “...You’re who I have been looking for... _all_ my life...My other half…” Dean glanced up at that. “...We never have to be alone again, Dean…You...never have to be alone.” Castiel cupped his face eyeing it before he moved pressing a kiss hard and almost desperate.

 

Dean hesitated before slowly pressed back hard against Castiel pinning him against him. Castiel moaned as Dean picked Castiel up slightly in his arms as he carried him a couple steps to the bed. Castiel and Dean fell back as Castiel desperately tugged Dean’s shirt free before recapturing his lips.

 

Dean moaned as his hands moved to touch every bit of skin Castiel’s exposed as Castiel slowly took the reigns slowing things down as he happily taught the boy of flames every little touch he never knew.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 _“-And scientist are reporting perfect temperatures with no signs of heatwaves and even ocean levels are decreasing to amazing levels. Global warming is become a thing of the past-”_ The radio played in the car.

  


Castiel lazily sat in the car his feet out the window as he sucked on an Ice cream with sunglasses on. Dean walked out from the gas station carrying a bag of food which he tossed into the back before he climbed into the car.

 

Castiel slowly turned to Dean as Dean relaxed back into the car.

 

“Well?” Castiel asked.

 

“The tickets are booked and...we should be good,” Dean spoke.

 

“One-way trips to Antarctica.” Castiel hummed. “Perfect. You can’t catch flame if it’s too cold and I don’t _get_ cold.” Castiel stated as he slowly looked forward.

 

“Are you sure you are okay running away with me?” Dean spoke. “I can always go alone if you didn’t want to go.”

 

“All we ever do is run,” Castiel spoke. “Run from scientists, run from accidents...I’m tired of running.” Castiel took his hand.

 

Dean gave it a loving squeeze before he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s knuckles.

 

“No more running,” Dean whispered.

 

“No more running,” Castiel whispered back before Dean let go of his hand to start the car, heading back to their temporary home.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Two years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid out in the sun reading a book in a light long sleeve shirt and short pajama bottoms on a sunchair. The wind wasn’t too bad today so Castiel could read in peace before the wind picked up making it almost impossible to keep a book open.

 

“I got fish,” Dean commented completely bundled up like an Eskimo, Castiel glanced up barely dressed in comparison.

 

“Awesome put it in the fridge and I’ll cook it in a second,” Castiel stated before he snorted at his joke, living in Antarctica? It was one giant fridge.

 

“Ha ha,” Dean spoke as he took a seat next to Castiel, who continued to laugh at his own joke before Castiel moved to straddle Dean. Castiel eyed his cute little Eskimo before he slid his hand down Dean’s pants, watching as Dean’s cheeks flustered.

 

“Let’s have sex outside.” Castiel hummed as Dean wiggled.

 

“Too cold,” Dean mumbled as Castiel pressed kisses against Dean’s nose.

 

“I think _I_ know how to keep you warmed up,” Castiel whispered as he leaned in capturing Dean’s lips in a hot and needy kiss pulling Dean from his pants. Dean let out an innocent grunt, which made Castiel smirk in triumph as Dean...happily decided to let Castiel keep him warm.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END**

 


End file.
